In known match games, a user's character plays a match with an opponent character in response to a user input performed on an information processing apparatus such as a smart phone. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-233421 discloses a match game where a user solves a puzzle in a puzzle section at the bottom of a game screen, and, in accordance with that result, the user's character attacks an opponent character in a match screen section at the top of the game screen.
In such known match games, a match between a user's character and an opponent character may not develop with sufficient changes in accordance with the progress of the game. For example, the result of playing the puzzle game is merely used in determining a condition for the user's character to attack the opponent character, and does not contribute to changes in the development of the game. Therefore, the development of the game from the beginning to the end does not change significantly, which may make the game monotonous for a user. There is room for improvement in realizing a game that does have a changing development.